Animal: The Aftermath
by Sno-WhiteQueen007
Summary: Mandy knew her life would never be the same. In the light of a tragedy that took the lives of her closest friends, she has to do her best to move past the terrible events that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Takes place after the end of the movie, Animal. I do not own Animal, nor do I own any of the characters seen in that movie. I own the OCs though.


**A/N: No one has written about this movie yet, so allow me to be the first. This is how I imagined the aftermath of the events that unfolded in the 2014 movie, _Animal,_ starring Elizabeth Gillies, who plays Mandy in the film. I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the movie. I _do_ own the OCs in this story (Mandy's family members, Jeff and Alissa's family, and anyone that isn't Mandy, Jeff, Alissa, Sean, Matt, Carl, Vicky, or Douglas). I did add last names (the first ones I could think of, really), because I felt it necessary. I may add a few chapters after this, but that is to be determined. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Mandy Shepherd couldn't have been more grateful to see the sun.

Her heart slammed against her rib cage as she sped down the dirt road, away from the hellhole she'd been in all through night. Her knuckles had turned white as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel of her boyfriend's car, and they trembled. She felt like she was going to vomit at any second, after seeing everything that happened within the last twenty-four hours. Her mind flashed to Jeff, then Matt, and Sean, and Alissa… the most important people in her life were all gone now. Tears pricked in her eyes, heat growing behind them quicker than she expected. The salty drops burned their trails down her cheeks, wetting the trails that had only recently dried. Scenes replayed in her head, of Alissa, and of Jeff… of everyone really. So many emotions overwhelmed her entire being: sorrow, anger, depression, anxiety, betrayal… the list could go on forever. _Oh, God, Jeff… Alissa… God dammit._

She reached the end of the dirt road to find flashing blue and red lights, and a lot of cars and vans. When she got closer, Mandy could see that there were cops, paramedics, and the S.W.A.T. team there at the end of the road. Relief washed over her as she pulled up to them, and two teams of paramedics came to her rescue. The only thing she could do was stop the car, and when she went to open the door, they opened it for her and began pulling her out of the car. They all spoke to her, or to each other, but Mandy was in so much shock, she couldn't even hear them. Their voices were muffled and distorted. Her head was spinning faster and faster as she moved, her heart still racing at one hundred miles an hour. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore, and she went limp, her world going black as she passed out, escaping the horrors of reality.

* * *

The sound of a rhythmic heart monitor was the first thing that came to Mandy's ears. It was the most annoying sound, she recalled, and she wanted to scream at someone to turn it off. But when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Her lips never even parted, though she swore they did. The back of her throat ached from all the screaming, parched from dehydration, and it felt like the walls of her windpipe were stuck together as she tried to swallow. The discomfort she felt made her feel the need to move, to get a more comfortable position. Where the hell was she? Deep down, she knew, but it didn't seem real. Mandy peeled her eyes open only to be caught off her guard by the blinding white lights above her. After squeezing them shut for a moment, she blinked to adjust to the brightness and flickered her gaze around her. The first thing she noticed was the state she was in, lying in a hospital bed, tubes twisting up and down her arms. One tube draped under her nose, too. The way they snaked over her skin made her feel like she was being held a prisoner, bound to the bed and unable to move. Looking around some more, she found machines surrounding her, including the one that had been annoying the crap out of her. She continued to observe the room until she suddenly found herself locking gazes with a familiar set of eyes, one she hadn't seen in quite a while. The boy looked upon her with hopeful, relieved eyes.

"Hey, Mandy," he spoke softly. "Glad you decided to join us."

Mandy tried her best to offer him a smile, her lips curving up ever so slightly. Though, she wasn't sure if she really was smiling, since she felt so weak lying there. "Hi, Tyler," she croaked. She was shocked by how scratchy her voice sounded, and she coughed.

Tyler reached over to the table beside him to grab the cup of water and offered the straw to her, saying to her, "here, drink some water." Mandy took a sip, instantly relieved as the cold water dripped down her sore throat. Tyler put the cup back.

"Thanks," she breathed. There came a moment of silence between them before Mandy spoke again. "What the hell happened?"

He hesitated. "You passed out," he explained. "They said it was most likely from post-traumatic shock or blood loss. I can't remember what else they told me, really. Mom almost had a heart attack. She and Jeff and Alissa's mom had been up all night, worried sick. Mom even threw up because she was so worried. We all thought you were dead."

"I may as well be," Mandy scoffed nonchalantly. "I lost everyone that night. _Everyone,_ Tyler; my best friend, my boyfriend, my best friend's boyfriend, and my other good friend. I almost wish I had gone with them. At least they're out of their misery."

Tyler shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes filled with sadness. "Mandy, how can you say that?"

"I don't know, Tyler," she answered quickly with a snap. "I kind of don't want to say anything, really! Do you even understand what has happened? After what I've been through, I would rather be out of my misery if I could."

Tyler looked upon his sister with great sympathy as her blue-gray eyes bore straight through him, filled with pain and anguish. He would never understand what she'd been through, losing all those people and barely making it out alive. He reached a hand out quietly and took hers, careful of the IV tubes attached to her. Neither spoke a word, much to Mandy's relief. She was done talking, and she was glad her brother could understand that. But she was glad he was there; she felt a bit at ease knowing that someone she loved was with her whose life _wasn't_ at stake. Suddenly, she noticed he no longer looked at her, but instead glanced away to avoid her gaze. Then, she felt awful for snapping on him. The last time she did, her life took a dramatic turn.

"Hey," she uttered, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tyler shook his head. "I can't blame you. I'm just glad you're alive."

Mandy offered him another smile. "So, you were there when someone called you?"

Her brother swallowed and looked away, memories of the night coming back to him. "Yeah," he recalled. "Well, not at first. I was sleeping, and then, I heard Mom screaming and crying. Dad was holding her while he did the talking into the phone. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Reilly came over. We all waited to hear from someone, but we never did… at least until morning. That was when the hospital called us and said you were alive. Mom fainted, I remember that, and the Reilleys were relieved."

"What else did they say?" Mandy asked.

"They asked to speak with the Reilleys… it didn't go so well."

Mandy's heart ached. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain Jeff and Alissa's parents must have gone through the moment they were told both of their kids were dead. "Oh, God," she breathed. "They must have been devastated."

Tyler nodded. He became quiet within moments, as if he was hiding something.

"Anything else?" she said suspiciously.

"Actually, yes," he answered. "Well, they told us this when we got here, but they mentioned something about 'making sure the baby was going to make it,' or something. I was confused, until Mom started freaking out again…" He looked up at her with cautious eyes. "They said you had a baby, Mandy."

Mandy cursed inwardly. For a moment, the fact that she was pregnant had completely slipped her mind. She had a baby, growing like a weed within her. Not just her baby, but also Jeff's. _Dammit,_ she thought. From what she remembered, she knew she had been planning to tell her family, but not this way. It was probably the worst way to announce it. She avoided her brother's eyes, unable to see whether they had been disappointed or upset with her. Her glance shot to one of the machines next to the bed, automatically knowing what one of them was—a fetal monitor. Perfect, she thought, just perfect.

Tyler waited for her to say something, anything, or at least look back at him. "Mandy," he begged. "Come on."

"I don't want to hear how disappointed you are with me, Tyler," Mandy grumbled. "I know I gotta hear it from Mom and Dad later, so just—just drop it, okay? Yes, I'm pregnant, now drop it."

He was silenced, just as she noticed someone appear in the doorway of the room. Her parents, Robert and Tammy Shepherd, were there, both their eyes relieved and bewildered. It was obvious that neither of them had gotten any sleep that night. They walked inside slowly, as if scared to come near their daughter. But soon, Mrs. Shepherd collapsed onto her daughter's bed, sobbing heavily. Her husband went up to the bed and silently grabbed Mandy's hand, trying not to become emotional.

"Oh, God, Mandy!" Tammy's voice was muffled against the sheets. Mandy felt her tears fill her eyes, her heart aching. Tammy continued to sob, holding on tightly to her daughter's unoccupied hand, since Rob had the other.

"Oh, Mom," Mandy whispered. "It's okay, I'm okay now."

"We were worried sick," Robert spoke calmly. "We thought we'd lost you, too."

"I know," she nodded. "But I'm alright. I'm okay." She prayed they would believe her fake toughness.

Moments later, Sam and Becky Reilley entered the room somberly. Though they were relieved to see Mandy alive, just as her parents, Mandy could tell by their faces and the way they walked that they were broken due to the deaths of their children. Nevertheless, they were glad to see that someone survived. They both stood by the bed, much like Tammy and Robert did so. It made her feel safe that family and friends surrounded her. The families barely spoke with one another, the pain too heavy for the time being. Becky found it hard to keep herself from crying again. Mandy held her hand in understanding. It would be hard to adjust to Alissa and Jeff being gone from their lives.

After a while, the Reilleys were called away to speak with the funeral director about the bodies, leaving the Shepherds to themselves. Tammy, having dried her tears and calmed down, glanced over at her daughter. Mandy smiled gently to assure her she would be okay, as much as she knew she probably wouldn't heal quickly. Suddenly, Mandy found herself starting to think about the friends she lost, how they all slipped from her in a similar fashion. They'd all been taken away so easily. She wished she'd gone with them, but there was one thing holding her back. She cried silently with these thoughts in her mind, while her parents and brother watched helplessly. They decided that no one should speak to her until she spoke up first. It was best not to set her off. So, they let her sleep, remaining by her side in case something happened.

After a few hours of silence while she slept, a doctor came by to have Mandy sent home. They woke her gently so she could be put in a wheelchair, and then they wheeled her to their car. Mandy quickly fell asleep not five minutes into the ride home. Tyler sat beside her, watching over his sister. It was going to be one hell of a road to recovery.

* * *

Mandy woke again, this time on her sofa, the one she had in her apartment's living room. Tyler sat in a nearby chair. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Tyler?" She groaned. A yawn escaped her.

Tyler glanced up from the book he had in his hand and smiled upon seeing his sister awake. "Hey! Look who's up."

"How did I get here?" She asked. "I thought I was in the hospital." The poor thing; she didn't remember anything.

"I carried you inside. You were pretty exhausted."

Mandy agreed with him. Whether it was because of the dreadful night she had or the fact that she was pregnant, she'd never know. "Where'd Mom and Dad go?"

"They went to visit the Reilleys," Tyler explained. "I think Sean's and Matt's parents were there, too. They're probably planning the funeral."

 _Funeral._ The word itself made her sick to her stomach—literally, for that matter. She shot off the couch and raced to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet just in time for the contents of her stomach began spilling from her mouth. She coughed hysterically. Thankfully, Tyler was able to hold her hair and rub her back. When she finished, she went to rinse the sour taste from her mouth, grumbling in disgust.

"You okay, now?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," she lied. "Just morning sickness, I guess." She turned the faucet off and left the bathroom as quickly as possible, pushing past her brother. Tyler followed her silently, watching her take her place back on the sofa. He pushed her legs over and sat down on the sofa, too. He was so worried about her, and she wasn't sure if she was grateful or annoyed.

"Hey," he said. "Come on, Mandy. You can talk to me, you know?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not."

"I just want to help. Talking will help."

"No, it won't," Mandy shook her head. "It won't do anything."

"Mandy—"

"—Tyler, stop! Okay? Just stop. I appreciate you trying to help, but it's not working. There's way too much right now. I didn't just go through a life-or-death situation. I watched my closest friends die just twenty feet away from me. My boyfriend was the first to go, my best friend was last. On top of all the shit that hit the fan, I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's baby, and he or she will never know who his or her father was. It's a lot to think about, Tyler, and talking it out won't solve a single thing. I'm sorry if I'm being short, I'm just… still adjusting. Okay?"

Her brother didn't reply, but he never broke eye contact with her. She felt bad for snapping on him, but it was a lot to take in. She exhaled deeply. "Sorry…"

"No, it's okay," Tyler murmured. "I understand. I'm just looking out for my little sister."

"I know," Mandy said. "I'm just trying to focus on the next step rather than thinking about the past. I need to figure out how I'm gonna handle this baby."

"You'll figure it out, I know it."

Mandy was cautious when agreeing with her brother's encouragement. Could she really handle this? This baby would never know who it's father is, and she knew that one day she'd have to explain this all over again. She wished she could get out of this mess. But that was surely not going to happen whatsoever. She watched as Tyler rose from his seat to go back to the chair he once sat in earlier.

"You know you don't have to babysit me, right?" Mandy said flatly.

"Oh, but I do," Tyler responded. "Doctors said that you're under 24-hour watch, and while Mom and Dad work on the—erm, arrangements—I'm the one who has to watch. Believe me, I am not leaving you in this apartment alone when you have so many sharp objects around."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What is this, suicide watch?"

"For the time being, yes. It's also me making sure your wounds don't get infected."

"Tyler, really? I'm not going to kill myself if it puts the life of my child in danger. It's been through enough already."

"I still gotta watch you," he looked at her with great sympathy. "Sorry, Mandy. I'm worried about you. Now, you need to go back to sleep. You need the rest."

Mandy was surprised by how protective he'd become within a matter of seconds, and she could do nothing more but lay on her back, defeated. She adjusted to get comfortable, which was becoming more and more difficult to do by the day. Finally, she went still, shutting her eyes to allow sleep to come to her. It did quicker than she expected, and she was out cold within five minutes. Tyler watched her, glad she'd settled down. His heart ached for his younger sister. He would never, ever know what kind of pain she'd gone through, but he hoped that he could do as much as he could to help her. He did know, however, that she was going through the stages of grief and post-traumatic stress at the same time; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Mandy found herself in the darkness, an eerie fog surrounding her, the only thing she could see. She immediately feared that it was a nightmare, and the animal would be coming for her at any moment. She waited, but nothing happened. All she got was a dead silence. She wanted to call out into the dark, but what if it was there, just waiting for her to turn her back? So she just stood there, hoping it would end soon. Suddenly, four smoky figures appeared before her, getting closer each second. Mandy squinted so she could see, but nothing changed. They continued to advance toward her, becoming less and less blurry and more and more clear. They began to take forms, and boy, were they familiar. This time, Mandy spoke._

" _Who are you?"_

 _Instead of words, the answer came to her as the darkness lifted to reveal four familiar faces, four that she thought she'd never see again. Her jaw fell open and she gasped in shock and disbelief. She thought her heart was going to explode, and she trembled, unable to find the words, except maybe an "Oh, my god."_

 _Her four friends stood before her, completely repaired, as if the animal had never gotten them. They all smiled at her gently. Mandy didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to them, but she was well aware this was a dream, and if she did go to them, who was to say that she could touch them? What if she just went right through them?_

" _How—h—how the hell—?" Her broken voice trembled._

" _Hey, Mandy," the voice of Alissa came to her, offering her comfort. But still, the astonishment was overwhelming._

" _Miss us?" Sean joked._

" _Oh, my god," Mandy said again. "How are you all—?"_

" _It's okay, Mandy," Jeff's voice was comforting and sweet. "We're here to see how you're doing."_

" _Well, to be honest," Mandy scoffed. "Not very well, considering the circumstances. I still can't believe this. I'm seeing you guys and I want to run to you and hug you all because I've been struggling to live without you all, but this is a dream. I can't even touch you, can I?"_

 _Jeff actually nodded, which wasn't what Mandy expected. "Actually," Jeff corrected, smiling. "You can." He held out his arms, welcoming her. Mandy sprinted toward the group, relieved when she sensed her arms actually going around them all. They took her into a huge group hug, making her sob hysterically. Later she would wake up and they'd be gone, and she didn't want to let them go. Jeff's hand stroked her hair and back to comfort her while she cried, and Alissa kept her grip tight. Matt and Sean hugged her, too, but they knew that Mandy was closer to the stepsiblings. Everyone kept silent for a while, allowing Mandy to be reunited with her friends. When she broke away from the hug, she searched their faces individually._

" _Life's just not the same anymore," she sniffed._

" _I know," Alissa nodded sadly. "But you're a survivor, Mandy. You made it out."_

" _So did you guys," Mandy retorted. "Trust me, I'd rather be in your place. I cannot do this on my own."_

" _Come on, Mandy," Jeff said. "Don't say that."_

" _You were put out of the misery. The pain of losing you and dealing with PTSD isn't exactly something to enjoy. I would give anything to rid myself of the horrors of that night, but I can't. If the circumstances were different, though, I'd be here with you guys." She shot Alissa a hinting glance, and Alissa knew immediately. Jeff looked on with confusion._

" _What do you mean?" he asked._

 _Mandy turned to the others. "Is there a way you guys could leave us for a minute? I need to talk to just Jeff."_

" _No problem," Alissa nodded, motioning to the others. They vanished in seconds, and Mandy hoped she'd see them again before she woke up. Now it was just she and Jeff._

" _What circumstances?" Jeff asked. "What does Alissa know?"_

" _Something I was going to tell you after the trip, but you know… things changed."_

 _Jeff waited in silence for clarification. Mandy took a deep, nervous breath. "Before the trip, I found out that I was pregnant. Well,_ am… _I am pregnant."_

" _Wh—what?" His face was a mixture of joy and shock._

" _I told Alissa later in the night. I was fighting for two lives, not just my own, and I wanted out."_

" _Mandy…" Jeff hesitated. "If you would have told me, I wouldn't have gone on the trip and taken you with me."_

" _I'm aware of that, Jeff," Mandy said. "But I had no idea that a freaking monster was going to be killing everyone later on. Not everything goes according to plan in life."_

 _He was quiet for a second, and then Mandy glanced down to find his hands on her stomach. She placed her own hands over his. "Jeff, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I know you wanted to start a family—"_

"— _Mandy, this isn't your fault."_

" _This baby will never know its father… I'm not sure I can handle this."_

" _Stop," Jeff crooned. "You're a survivor, babe. I know you'll figure it out. You'll be a great mother, I know it."_

" _That seems to be the running theme, here," she said. "Tyler said the same thing, but I'm not sure if that's true."_

" _It is true," he said, kissing her forehead. "Believe me on that one. I would be lying if I said you were right. And I wouldn't lie to you."_

I wouldn't lie to you… _his words hung in the air for a moment, causing her mind to flash back to when she was in the cabin, facing Sean in hysterics, who just told her a secret she wish she'd never been told. About Jeff and Sean… she shuddered and backed away._

" _I beg to differ," she breathed inaudibly._

" _What?" Jeff asked._

" _You have lied to me, Jeff," she clarified, no longer the sobbing and overwhelmed-with-relief-woman she was just a moment ago._

" _What are you talking about, Mandy? Of course I haven't!"_

" _Then explain to me what happened between you and Sean, Jeff. Explain that to me."_

 _Jeff was instantly silenced, eyes bewildered, wondering how she even knew. "H—how did you—?"_

" _Sean told me everything," she announced. "He told me he had a gay crush on you, and I was okay with it, I guess, until he decided to tell me that it wasn't one-sided."_

" _Mandy, I can—"_

"— _How long?"_

" _What?"_

" _How long was this going on? When were you two a thing? Tell me."_

 _Jeff was defeated and silenced, unable to speak. Mandy knew what it meant, and she backed away from him._

" _I can't believe you," she seethed. "After all the time we spent together. We bought an apartment together, we slept together, we were gonna have a baby together, for God's sake! How was that not enough to make you happy?"_

" _Mandy, please," Jeff spoke uneasily. "I'm so sorry. I love you, and I always will, okay?"_

" _You also love someone else…" Mandy shook with anger. "And now that I'm not looking, you're free from me ever finding you with someone else."_

 _Jeff didn't speak again. He just stared right into her pained and betrayed eyes. Guilt filled his own. Mandy tore away from his gaze and turned her back. She began sobbing, the heartbreak finally breaking her. She found the dark world she was standing in beginning to fade away, just as she pulled out of her deep slumber. She didn't look behind her, for she didn't want to look at him. She was reluctant that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her other friends. The left the world, heading back into reality, leaving her friends, but keeping their secrets forever, something she wished she didn't have to do._

* * *

Mandy woke in the same position she'd fallen asleep in, lying curled up on her side. Tyler had fallen asleep in his chair in the corner of the room; he snored quietly. Over on the other side of the sofa, Tammy and Robert were also asleep, quietly propped up against each other. She was glad she was finally home with family surrounding her, but her heart was still empty. Careful not to wake anyone, she rose up off the couch and tiptoed into another room.

She found herself in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The words Jeff told her in her dream still echoed in her head. Her own replies did, too. She'd never felt so betrayed. After all those years she spent with Jeff, after all that time that she loved him, he'd been in love with someone else at the same time. No, not just someone, but her own friend. God dammit, Sean, she cursed inwardly. Dammit Jeff. She missed her boyfriend, but knowing the truth, she wasn't sure what she felt for him. Love, yes, but anger was there, too. Mandy had been so excited when she first saw the plus sign on the test, and she knew how much Jeff wanted to start a family; she remembered that conversation well. But now that she was finally pregnant, he was gone. It was just too much to handle. Mandy eyed her stomach in the mirror. The camisole she wore was tight, and when she turned to study herself, she could barely catch the small bump there. She lifted the bottom hem up, and sure enough, there was a bump, no different than the one she'd seen a week ago when she found out. But for being nine weeks, she looked bigger than she should. It was probably thanks to her short torso, nowhere else to go but out. She thought about what it would look like at twelve weeks, or hell, what about nine months? She ran a hand over the crest of the bump, almost absentmindedly.

"Looks like it's just you and me, baby, huh?" she murmured. "We're survivors. We can do this."

"Mandy?" came Tammy's voice from down the hall. Mandy opened the door and found her mother coming towards her.

"I'm here," she replied.

"May I come in, sweetie?" Tammy asked gently. Mandy nodded and let her inside. Tammy stood by the door, while her daughter took a seat on the toilet, staring up at her mom. Tammy sighed. "Are you alright, honey?"

"You want my honest answer?" Mandy asked. "I'm just peachy, just leave it at that."

Her mother gave her a knowing look. "Oh, sweetheart. I can't imagine what this is like. But your father and I talked earlier, and we thought that maybe we should sign you up for therapy. It'll give you closure."

"Wait, what?" Mandy froze. "Therapy? Mom, I don't think—"

"—I know, honey," Tammy interrupted. "I know you're not a fan of the idea, but if you just have someone to talk to about this—"

"—No, Mom, you don't get it! Talking to someone about what I went through will not give me closure. It won't solve anything. I told Tyler this already—"

"—He told me—"

"—And it won't help me get over anything. All I want to do is get on with my life, and figuring out the next step, which is how I'm gonna handle this baby. That's all I want to do. And you and Tyler don't seem to get that."

Tammy knelt before her daughter to get to eye level. "I'm sorry, honey," she whispered. "I just want to make sure you're okay, and I know I can't understand what you're thinking. I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm here for you, okay?"

Mandy nodded slowly, looking down to study her hands in her lap. Tears fell from her eyes within seconds. Tammy lifted her chin to have her looking into her eyes, wiping the tears away with a single swipe of her thumb. "Hey," she comforted her daughter. "It's alright, honey. I'm just glad you're back to us. I can't help but worry about you and the baby."

"Tyler told me you panicked when they found the baby," Mandy said. "Are you disappointed with me?"

"Oh, Mandy," her mother replied. "Of course not. You're in your twenties, you had a steady relationship, you're at a point of your life where it's around the time… of course I'm not upset. But I am concerned. Happy, but concerned." She hesitantly put a hand on her daughter's stomach. "But you've got a survivor here, just as strong as its mother."

Mandy offered a small attempt of a smile, placing her own hand over that of her mother's. "Thanks, Mom. Really, thank you."

Tammy's mouth curved up slightly back at her daughter, whose light blue eyes were filled with pain, despite attempts to put on a tough face. She knew her daughter, she knew Mandy would try to hide the sorrow in her heart, but deep down, Tammy knew better than that. She may not ever be able to understand what was going through her mind, but she knew she would try to cover it. Tammy tucked a lock of her daughter's jet-black hair behind her ear before maternally cupping her cheek. "I just hope you'll be okay, for real," she whispered.

Mandy, her heart aching, nodded. "I will be." _I hope._

Tammy got up and left the bathroom to give her daughter her time. Mandy probably spent half an hour sitting there, just thinking to herself. She thought about Jeff, when he was alive. She missed his lips and their tendency to explore her. She missed his smile whenever he told her he loved her. She missed the way he would hold her close when she was upset. Sure, he did betray her, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss him anymore. It broke her heart to think about how her baby would never know his or her father. It broke her heart to think about how quickly he was taken away from her so soon. This baby was the last memory she had of him, and she began to hope that one day, she would look at her son or daughter and see Jeff's face. _If only…_

When she left the bathroom and came back to the living room, Mandy found everyone in the spots they were in before she first got up, except now, Tammy was sitting up, eyes toward the ground. Mandy stepped closer to see that her mother was looking at a small photo she held in her hands. The sound of footsteps reached her ears, and she glanced up at her daughter. A small smile curved on her mouth. "Hey," she whispered, as Tyler and Robert were still sound asleep. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Mandy lied, nodding. "What is that?" She gestured toward the photo in Tammy's grasp.

Instead of telling her, Tammy simply held it out, prompting Mandy to walk up to her and take the piece of paper. When her eyes fell upon the outline of an odd but familiar shape in the center, she knew exactly what it was: It was an ultrasound photo. Her jaw dropped some and her hand flew over her mouth. Tears pricked in her eyes as she looked at the photo over and over again. A lump formed in her throat, and she found it hard to think of words.

"They took that when they confirmed the pregnancy," Tammy explained. "You were still unconscious. We figured you'd want to see that sooner or later." When Mandy didn't reply, only keeping her stare on the picture, her mother stood up and made her way beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

A small nod was all Mandy could do, for her mind was completely shocked and blank. There it was, her baby… Jeff's baby. It was real, now. She knew it had been all along, but now she had the visual proof. A tiny gasp left her mouth, and she could have sworn her lips had curved upwards slightly into a smile. Finally, she broke away from the photo and met her mother's gaze. Her eyes were supportive and gentle, just like she'd always known them. Tammy saw the tears in her eyes and the smile on her face, and she brought her daughter into a comforting embrace.

"It's gonna be okay, Mandy," she whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay."

It may have only been for a moment, but for the first time in a very long time, Mandy actually believed it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. Please leave kind reviews only! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
